Submission
by jessara40k
Summary: Pregame, PWP, Sephiroth makes a slightly odd request of Cloud their first time. ukeSephiroth, Ds


"I'm submissive in bed." Sephiroth pulled back from their kiss as he spoke, and it took Cloud a moment to understand what he was saying - although the way he kissed should have been enough to reveal Sephiroth's preferences by itself. "I thought you should know in case that's a problem for you."

"No. Not a problem." Cloud found it just a little hard to speak from arousal. "I...my fantasy's being in control." He'd never _dared_ to fantasise about dominating _the General_...but when he thought about it...his favourite fantasy lover had looked and moved a lot like Sephiroth. He'd had even longer hair, down to his knees, and it hadn't been silver, but a mix of reds, ranging from copper to a deep almost crimson shade, his eyes had been a paler, less intense green, with human pupils and he hadn't been quite so beautiful. But those had been the only real differences, and Cloud realised then that his next two favourite fantasy lovers were a blond Zack, with longer hair, and a version of Tifa with Wutaian skin colour and eyes as well as longer hair. He really had a thing for long hair more than anything else.

"Oh." Sephiroth sounded pleased, and he glanced down, then back up at Cloud with a smile. "Then...would you like to see my toybox?" Toybox? Cloud wasn't sure what that meant, but he smiled and agreed anyway, it was the best way to find out what he meant after all. "Come with me then." Sephiroth held out his hand, palm up, and Cloud only realised then that Sephiroth hadn't been relaxed until Cloud had admitted his own fantasies, seeing the difference in how he moved now. Cloud smiled and put his own hand in Sephiroth's, letting the older man lead him into the bedroom, but pulling away and taking the only seat once they got there.

"Well?" He only spoke when he thought he could control himself well enough, and when he realised Sephiroth wasn't doing anything, just _looking_ at him, but it must have been the right reaction, because Sephiroth bowed his head once in acknowledgement and picked up a small chest before coming to kneel in front of him and opening the chest. He could recognise the restraints, and some of the other things in the chest, including a better brand of lubricant than he'd brought, but some things were just strange to him.

He leaned forward and scooped up the lubricant; it had to be what Sephiroth preferred, and he'd brought his lubricant on the assumption that _he'd_ be the one getting fucked. Then he shut the chest, lifting it from Sephiroth's loose grip and set it to one side.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth sounded confused, and he hid his relief at that, thinking it would make it easier for him to exert his control.

"Do you really think I need all of _that_ to control you?" He did his best to make his voice faintly scornful, and Sephiroth bowed his head again, and folded his hands in his lap.

"Zack seemed to think that he did." The words were perfectly neutral, and Cloud would _not_ take them as a hint that Sephiroth wanted him to use those things on him. He had no doubt that the man was capable of _telling_ him if that was what he wanted, so until and unless he did Cloud was going to focus on what he dreamed of.

"I don't." He hoped he didn't, because he didn't have a clue about how to use some of the things, and the things he _knew_ how to use were things he didn't like. "We're going to act out one of my fantasies now. You can stop it at any time, but that's all. We can talk about if it's what you want afterwards." Cloud frowned, he couldn't tell if Sephiroth's indrawn breath was pleased or displeased, but he was _certain_ the General would tell him to stop if he pushed too far or anything. "Stand up and get undressed for me."

Sephiroth took a few steps backwards once he'd stood, then he shrugged his coat off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms, turning to show how closely he held them together as the coat fell. He had to be unfastening his boots next, from the way he knelt and bent forward, wriggling his ass ever so slightly as he changed feet. Sephiroth removed his harness almost casually as he stood and turned back to face Cloud, tossing it aside as his hands went to his belts, with first one, then the second, following the harness. He finally looked back up at Cloud once he'd unfastened his pants, and he kept his eyes locked to Cloud's as he slid them down his legs, almost daring Cloud to look away. Not that Cloud wanted to, but he didn't hesitate to examine Sephiroth's body once Sephiroth had finished removing his pants, noting the black briefs he wore before returning his eyes to Sephiroth's with an appreciative smile.

When he'd removed his briefs Sephiroth glanced at the pile of clothes around him with a frown, and Cloud realised that the General had to be almost compulsively neat based on how immaculately tidy his quarters were.

"Tidy them away if you want. Then find a hairbrush, and brush your hair out for me." Sephiroth looked relieved and bent at once to gather up his things, hanging his coat, harness and belts on a stand in one corner, putting his boots under them and then putting his pants and briefs into a wicker basket. Then he took a hairbrush from a drawer and came to stand in front of Cloud. Cloud smiled to see how Sephiroth separated out a small section of his hair and began to brush it out, starting at the very end, smoothing out the tangles of the day a few inches at a time.

"Good." Cloud only spoke when Sephiroth's hair was lying smooth and fine over his upper body. "You can put it away, then go and lie down on the bed, on your back, but keep your hair from getting caught under your body."

Sephiroth smiled at that, and gathered his hair in one hand, twisting it into a rope to keep it out of the way as he lay down. Cloud finally stood up, and leaned over the bed, supporting himself with one hand by Sephiroth's body as he spread the other man's hair out over the pillow and bedspread, enjoying the way it contrasted against the black bed linens Sephiroth had chosen.

"You have a hair fetish then?" Cloud pulled back at Sephiroth's words and stepped away from the bed, glad to see that his eyes followed him.

"I didn't think I'd have to say this, but you are not to speak. If you say another word except in response to a direct question I will take it as meaning you want me to stop, and I will stop, then I'll leave. Do you understand?" He paused, waiting for Sephiroth to respond, but when he just nodded Cloud realised he needed to expand on his instructions a bit more. "And failing to answer a question verbally will have the same penalty, do you understand now?"

"Yes Cloud, I understand." And glancing down Sephiroth's body Cloud could see that the restriction excited him.

"Good." Cloud moved back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, and reaching out to stroke Sephiroth's arm idly. "And I don't want you to move except as I move you, or tell you to move. Will that be a problem for you?"

"No Cloud, I don't think so." Cloud nodded at that, and bent to pull his boots off. He pushed Sephiroth's legs together first and climbed on the bed to straddle his hips, grinding his ass against Sephiroth's groin for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed the other man. He slowly kissed his way down Sephiroth's body, tongue trailing over his throat as Sephiroth obediently tilted his head back, then sucking swiftly at first the left, and then the right nipple, all the while running that silver hair through his fingers.

He had to give up his hold on Sephiroth's hair when he reached his stomach, instead putting one hand on Sephiroth's hip and resting the other against the bottom of his ribs. Then he dipped his head and slipped his tongue into his navel, enjoying the way Sephiroth's muscles rippled under his skin at that, and earning the first moan of the evening. Glancing up to meet Sephiroth's eyes he smiled at the worry in them, and in the tension he could see in Sephiroth's muscles.

"I said you couldn't say a word, not that you couldn't make a sound. I _like_ hearing your pleasure." It was delicious seeing how the tension just melted away at that - Cloud guessed that meant he'd been doing things right, and he slid his tongue into Sephiroth's navel again to hear him moan like that once more. Sephiroth must have been holding back a lot until Cloud gave him permission to make noises, because after that every kiss and caress was rewarded with some sort of sound, usually appreciative, and Sephiroth _certainly_ sounded pleased when he licked lightly at the head of his cock. Then he _whined_, a small sound in the back of his throat when Cloud pulled away, and he had to laugh at that, patting the other man's hip reassuringly.

"It's alright, you're doing very well, I just need to make some adjustments to your position." Sephiroth seemed relieved by that, and Cloud was glad to see that he was enjoying this so far. "I need your legs open a bit, so that I can kneel between them." Sephiroth obediently let Cloud push his legs open and when Cloud got a cushion he lifted his hips at the lightest touch so that Cloud could slip the cushion underneath to support him in position. "Good, that's just what I wanted." Sephiroth was reacting well to his praise, and that bugged Cloud a bit, how much it seemed to please him when Cloud said he was doing well, but he dismissed it as coming from his lover's confessed submissive preferences.

He picked up the lubricant again as he moved to kneel between Sephiroth's legs, resting one hand on his hip and running his tongue along the vein underneath his lover's cock. Sephiroth moaned and bucked up with his hips as Cloud slid the first finger inside him and Cloud bit his lip as he considered whether or not it would be safe...

"Try not to do that again." He cradled Sephiroth's balls gently as he leaned forward to try that again, and he only just took the head into his mouth, moving as slowly as he could, trying not to betray his inexperience too badly as he prepared his lover.

"Ahh! Plea-" Cloud could _hear_ the way Sephiroth choked back his plea and he pulled his fingers out of him, climbing off the bed and moving to stand by Sephiroth's head, assessing the look in his eyes, feeling guiltily pleased by the hint of fear in his eyes.

"I don't think you actually want me to stop, do you Sephiroth?" He rested his clean hand on Sephiroth's cheek, turning his head until he was looking at him.

"No, no, I don't Cloud. I'm sorry..."

"Hush. Perhaps I was a bit too demanding. I'll allow you five words, no more. Which ones do you want?"

"Thank you Cloud. I...there's just four. 'yes', 'please', 'Cloud' and 'more'. I can't think of anything else."

"You don't want the option of saying no?" He stroked the side of Sephiroth's neck, running his fingers from just behind his ear to rest against his collarbone.

"I...why would I? You've already told me how to make you stop if I become...uncomfortable."

"True." Cloud laughed and began stripping, quickly and efficiently - staying dressed for this would have felt far too impersonal, but him undressing had never been part of his fantasies. "I'd take the word 'no' more as a 'slow down' signal. Do you need that?"

"I don't think so, but if it would please you to know that I had that option?" There was a hint of confusion in Sephiroth's eyes, but he was clearly willing to accept whatever decision Cloud made.

"Not if you don't feel you need it." Cloud bent over and kissed Sephiroth quickly but deeply before returning to what he was doing before Sephiroth spoke. It didn't take too long before Sephiroth was ready and he didn't hesitate in taking him, encouraged by Sephiroth's pleading for more, one hand on his lover's cock to help him along, climaxing just a few strokes before Sephiroth did. He pulled out reluctantly and draped his body over Sephiroth's kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around him.

"You can speak now, this is about where my fantasy finished."

"Nothing about holding your lover afterwards then?" Sephiroth's voice was quiet, with a hint of sleepy contentment Cloud had never heard before. "Or going to sleep beside him just to be close?"

"Not in _this_ fantasy. I imagine those things with people I know, with people I care about, for sex I always fantasise about people I make up because I never could imagine you or Zack letting _me_ take charge." Cloud laughed quietly, remembering what he'd realised earlier. "I guess I do have a hair fetish, because all of my fantasy lovers have hair at least as long as yours, even if it isn't quite so exotic. So, was this what you wanted?"

"Very much. I...after Zack's efforts my expectations weren't very high, but you gave me everything I needed and wanted. Thank you." Cloud wasn't going to ask about how Zack had disappointed Sephiroth, but he needed to know...

"Those toys...you aren't disappointed that I didn't want to use them?" He was rewarded by a small smile and pleased eyes.

"No." Sephiroth stroked Cloud's back as he spoke, and Cloud let his eyes close so he could focus on the feeling and the sound of Sephiroth's voice. "I...Zack thought he needed those, to cater to my desires. I knew he wasn't really interested in the sort of thing I wanted, so I wasn't going to criticise what he was willing to do for me. He only wanted to play those games about one time in three or four, but he was willing to take the lead the rest of the time, even if he didn't take control the way you did just now."

"What I gave you...was it enough then?" He regretted the words as soon as he spoke, but he didn't have enough confidence in himself to do without some more reassurance.

"Yes...I trust you, and that's the most important part for me, giving up control to someone I trust. Zack...it was almost enough when he would take the lead in bed...I'd have settled for that. He didn't have to push himself to things he found uncomfortable."

"I won't be doing that, not unless you ask, and have very specific requests." Cloud reluctantly rolled off Sephiroth's chest to lie beside him. "Would you mind if I slept here tonight?"

"Please, I'd like that." But Sephiroth began moving away from him, very slowly. "We should shower then, considering."

He had a point, _Cloud_ was starting to feel a bit itchy, and it had to be worse for Sephiroth. "Together, or apart?"

"Together. Then you can fold your clothes away while I change the top sheet." Sephiroth spoke a bit acerbically, but Cloud was glad to hear it; considering how much of a neat freak Sephiroth obviously was Cloud wasn't surprised the way he'd just dumped his clothes on the floor was bothering him now.

"Sure. I'll just leave them folded on the chair then?" Cloud stood and followed Sephiroth as he spoke, receiving an approving nod in return.


End file.
